


Roses and Rain

by blue_twinkly_lights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Charlie Weasley, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Consensual, Do I know how to tag?, F/F, F/M, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Severus Snape, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Severus Snape Lives, Top Charlie Weasley, Top Severus Snape, no no I do not, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_twinkly_lights/pseuds/blue_twinkly_lights
Summary: Instead of carrying on with the thought, he flipped to the very first page where it said.Property of The Half-Blood PrinceAnd with hesitation, wrote just below it.Property of The Half-Blood Prince&The Boy Who LivedOr: an omegaverse Harry Potter AU, because I wanted one.Oh, and it's Snarry.I made it better.You're welcome.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 271





	1. A Prominent Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Omega- Harry, Ginny Sirius, Draco, TBD.
> 
> Alpha- Severus, George, Ron, Remus, Charlie Weasley, Fred, and George, Professor McGonagall and more to be added.
> 
> Beta- Hermonie, Nevile, Luna TBD.
> 
> Now a note I’d like to make very clear, when I write fanfiction it’s because I like to change things for the better, and that also means keeping as many people alive as I can. So for the death’s I’ll try to keep them to a minimum.
> 
> Another Note, Harry was put into Gryffindor, but he Ron and Hermione spend quite a bit of time in the Slytherin common room because at a very young age they’d formed a pack together with Draco. He wasn’t an arse on the first day, and he instead was quite easy to get along with. He didn’t seem to fit in very well with the Slytherin’s at all, despite his efforts, he seemed to have much more fun with his other companions.
> 
> Now to the story

Harry had seen a lot of things in his time in the Wizarding World. He’d seen giant dogs, snakes, hell he’d seen an evil pink toad of a woman try to overthrow his school. But one thing he’d never seen, had been Draco Malfoy dropping to his knees. It was so unexpected in fact that he jumped, almost right out of his skin.

The whole Burrow was in fact quite scared at his sudden collapse, Draco had always been in rather good health and for him to suddenly drop was well and truly...unexpected

“Hey woah!” Ron leapt up from his chair, only to stop a couple of feet from Draco. Harry watched his face in curiosity, and then in horror as his pupils dilated, and his nostrils flared. His body almost acted on instinct it seemed, for he stalked closer to the unsuspecting boy, only to be tackled rather unceremoniously to the ground.

Harry watched the whole thing in a bit of a panic, and then his eyes shifted to Draco, panting furiously, his face a wild flush of red. It was then that Harry caught a whiff of what exactly had made Ron act that way.

Draco had presented; and as an Omega no less.

Harry rather thought his previous use of the word unexpected was out of proportion, for it seemed more fitting now.

Harry bent to Draco’s level, grasping his hand, he hauled to boy up, it would be best to sit him outside, allow the Alpha stink to cool down. They were running the place with a multitude of angry pheromones and it smelled horrid. Draco didn’t protest as he was led outside and Harry didn’t speak, knowing that they’d have time to talk later.

He set Draco in a nice patch of grass, and Ginny followed them, water for Draco. Ginny was an Omega as well, having presented at a much younger age than usual. Draco was expected to be presenting soon, as his sixteenth birthday had been at the beginning of the month but everyone had thought surely he’d be an Alpha, it was in his lineage, his blood, his  _ name _ .

From the look of defeat and abject shock on Draco’s face, he’d have to say that Draco had thought the same thing.

He gave a pitying glance towards the boy, before nodding to Ginny, and then looking at the house. She understood and she nodded as well, before attending to Draco.

As Harry reentered the household he couldn’t help but feel like maybe it shouldn’t be that big of a surprise that Draco was an Omega. He was rather small for their age group, and he was slender, not terribly muscly, lean, fit, he  _ looked _ like an Omega, all things considered.

He passed a mirror and for a moment he winced.

Yeah, he was one to talk. 

He looked smaller than a lot of people their age too, although he’d reassured himself that had been because of a poor diet growing up, and he looked lean too, smooth, he had muscles, they just weren’t defined, he had smaller hands than Ron, and Fred and George, but he pushed that onto the fact that maybe all Weasley’s were just a bit bigger in that department.

And…he checked to see if the coast was clear before he turned his backside to the mirror. 

His ass had always been a bit of a prominent feature.

Or maybe he was eating too much Treacle Tart? Yeah, right.

He ignored his own rising panic, opting to return to the living room to try and get the stress levels to go down.

“What is your problem? It’s not like that’s the first time you’ve smelled an Omega!” Charlie’s voice was definitely a little bit more than protective, but Harry could almost feel how he was trying to rein himself in.

“Don’t give me that shit!-”

“Ronald!” Arthur snapped.

“-He’s a part of my pack! It’s instinct! I’d never actually hurt him!” Ron was upset, maybe more at himself than the fact that he was being pinned to the floor. Harry watched them argue for a bit, trying to ignore the smell.

“You don’t know that!” Charlie got up, leaving Ron on the floor. “Look okay, I’ll spell it out for you.” When his eyes returned to Ron, they looked absolutely icy.

“He’s a part of your pack Ron, and because he’s a part of it, you’re going to try and protect him, and since he’s an-an  _ Omega _ now, that instinct will heighten. Just in case you don’t know what that means, I’ll tell you that too,” Charlie looked out a window, Harry had a feeling he was looking for Draco.

“Omega’s require Alpha’s, it’s nature, and because you are a complete dolt, you would do anything Draco’s Omega asked you to do. Even if Draco himself told you to stop, your Alpha would try and take Draco through his heat, it would try and induce it quicker, you wouldn’t be helping him Ron, you’d be hurting him. You don’t want to do that do you?” Harry almost felt like he’d been doused in cold water, he hadn’t realised how badly the situation could’ve become.

Ron...Ron would never do that to Draco of his own free will, and even with a wand pointed at his throat he still probably wouldn’t. Harry had a moment of fear, if he too presented as an Omega, would Ron, or George, or Fred, or Charlie, would they try to get him to go through his heat?

No, no they were his family, and they’d never do something like that to him, and they wouldn’t do it to Draco either, although Draco insisted he was more of a Family-Friend, rather than a member of the family.

When Charlie headed for the front door, Harry watched his tense back go. 

He had a bit of a feeling that he’d be more than a Family-Friend if Charlie would get his shit together, god the man had been pining since he met Draco, it was getting rather annoying watching him pretend he didn’t have feelings for the Slytherin. And even more so for the Slytherin to totally not notice.

He looked back at Ron and shook his head, poor bloke. He better fix that then.

  
  
  


“Draco?” He kept his eyes shut and tried to sift out which Weasley was trying to speak to him. Not Ginny, she was on his right. It obviously wasn’t Molly, because she was next to Ginny. Fred and George sounded too similar, but he already knew it wasn’t them, they were too jovial. It wasn’t Ron either, he had a feeling that Ron would want to stay away from him for a while, after being tackled by Charlie-

Charlie, that was who was talking to him. He felt his flush deepen, it was bad enough that he was an Omega, but having the whole damn world see it wasn’t helping.

He wanted the ground to swallow him up when he saw feet in front of him. And even more so when Charlie crouched down.

_ This is the worst day ever.  _ He conceded to himself.

He took a deep breath, his head was pounding, he was glad that Molly had the sense to cast a cleaning charm on him, he didn’t think he could handle the shame if anyone saw the dark spot on his trousers.

On either side of them.

He squeezed his eyes shut, maybe if he acted like a prat Charlie would leave him be, yes, he had to believe in that sentiment.

“Draco.” The voice wasn’t firm, or commanding, it was calm, caring, concerned, a purr with a mix of a whimper broke through Draco’s lips.

His eyes snapped open and he slammed his hands over his mouth so hard he thought that perhaps he’d loosened a tooth. With wide eyes he shot a quick look at Charlie, finding the man red in the face, he quickly looked away, over to the two women next to him, hoping for some help. Molly was looking at her son with an expression he couldn’t read, and Ginny looked like she wanted to laugh.

So they were no help, wonderful.

He growled to himself and stood up, a walk would certainly help, yes a walk-nope nevermind.

His legs buckled beneath him and he spiraled forward, crashing to the ground.

And taking Charlie with him. He bit his lip, tears welling quickly, this was ridiculous! This whole day was ridiculous! And he’d dragged the whole Weasley family with him! After they’d been so kind to him, treated him like maybe he was more than just good breeding stock, more than just a son who upheld an image. It had felt good to be wanted for a short while, but he could kiss that goodbye!

He didn’t even know he’d started crying until he’d fully collapsed against Charlie, too tired to move without help, and so ashamed that he just buried himself right then and there; letting his tears soak through the fabric of the man’s shirt.

No one spoke, but Charlie did bring his hands up to stroke Draco’s sides comfortingly, which didn’t help. He only cried harder, trying and desperately failing to stifle his sobs, when was the last time he’d cried in such a manner? He didn’t know, but the experience was just as loathsome as it was the last time he was sure.

He fisted Charlie’s shirt with one hand, and with the other he grabbed onto the man’s arm, trying to push himself up. He only made it about halfway, his torso barely off. He looked at Charlie, with tears streaking down his face. He was sure he looked horrid, absolutely not like a Malfoy, but then again, he probably wouldn’t even be a Malfoy after his parents found out. His father would disown him, his mother would still love him he knew, but there was only so much she could do.

This train of thought erupted new fresh tears and Draco turned his head away, shame washing over him in waves. What a way to present huh?

“I-I’m so sorry.” He hiccuped, and felt embarrassment hit him full force, his skin was not made for blushing, or crying, he looked disgusting he knew, such a pale face didn’t take well to emotional turmoil. “I-I didn’t mean to-to-” He broke off, a sob breaking through, more tears poured out, because of what he wasn’t sure, was it guilt? Shame? Sadness? Shock? Who could tell, hell, maybe it was all of those things.

“I-I didn’t mean to ruin this.” He gasped for air softly, trying to regain his breath. He started when Charlie sat up so suddenly, and pulled him forward, right into his wet tearspot from before. A hand carded through his hair and Draco hated the way his body relaxed into the touch.

“No, no Draco you didn’t ruin anything, please believe me.” Charlie spoke softly into his ear and Draco whimpered again. He hated the way his body reacted to Charlie’s voice, this was wrong! For god’s sake the man’s mother was less than five feet away! He wanted to push away but the most his hands could do was furl and unfurl in Charlie’s shirt.

This whole day was utter bullshit.

He was very glad that Charlie had chosen to ignore his very prominent erection, so Draco opted to ignore Charlie’s as well. It wasn’t his fault anyway, it was the upcoming heat getting him all hot and bothered, he knew that it was affecting Charlie as well, but the man’s self restraint was remarkable.

“Do you believe me?” Charlie whispered again, his voice hoarse.

Draco whimpered.

  
  
  


“Well, that’s quite the sight.” Harry jumped when Fred met him by the door. He leaned back, resuming watching Draco and Charlie. They weren’t moving but he could see Charlie’s mouth moving, and from the way he got closer and closer to Draco, Harry had a feeling that Charlie wasn’t that good at listening to his own advice.

“Hm, yeah.” He wondered what was going through Draco’s head right now. Probably that this whole situation was fucking stupid and that he wanted to be ate by the ground.

He looked at Fred, who was watching the scene intently. He wondered what was going through Fred’s head at the moment. He looked rather sad, like a nostalgic sort of sad.

“Funny thing that is,” Fred chuckled, scratching his head. His sentence seemed more for show than what he was actually feeling. “A Slytherin in a Gryfindorr’s lap,” His eyes looked really far away, like he was recalling a memory. “How odd.” 

Harry stared at him until Fred met his eyes and he must’ve finally understood what he’d said because he coughed, mumbled something and took his leave.

Harry looked over to Draco again, who was now hugging Charlie, and then looked back inside. It still stunk, that’s why he’d opened the door. But now he thought that maybe it’d be better if he just went for a walk. 

So he did, he walked and walked and walked, until he just sat, and stared at everything. He didn't know how far he’d gone but he really couldn’t bring himself to care.

He didn’t want to present, he wanted to stay fifteen forever. What would be the point of presenting anyway? What would be the point of taking a mate and bonding with them, if he was just going to die anyway? He sighed, he felt his chest tighten at the thought, he didn’t like that at all no. He didn’t want someone to be alone forever, just because he’d gone and died like he was supposed to.

He took a fistful of leaves in his hand, and clenched hard.

No, he’d never ruin someone’s life like that.

When he unclenched his fist, all that came out was ashes.


	2. Property of The Half Blood Prince & The Boy Who Lived

Harry had to admit, sixth year was...odd to say the least. His sixteenth birthday had been incredibly fraught with unease and distress. Draco hadn’t gone home after he’d presented, having said he received a letter from his father, claiming that he’d stained the Malfoy name, and he was no longer welcome in their home; he’d held Draco when he cried, having cried himself.

He’d gotten his O.W.L.s. back, he liked to think that he’d done fairly well considering he’d passed out during one of the exams. He was no Hermione, but he still passed so he was pleased.

Other than that he didn’t have much to report, well aside from his new little secret. Something that had managed to maintain his attention for the first two weeks of school, was a book. He’d been given it on his first day, and he hadn’t let it out of his sight since. The name upon the book lead Harry’s mind in every direction, consumed with curiosity.

_The Half-Blood Prince._

A _Prince_. Harry had caught himself wondering if an actual Prince had owned this book before, having gone to school here, at Hogwarts. He wondered how a Prince could be so witty with his words, how could he be so sad? Like he’d experienced a great loss in his life. He’d loved too, but perhaps Harry thought, this love was very much one-sided.

He fought in the war, Harry had a feeling, he was simply too prepared. His words showed it.

_‘For enemies’_

_‘Just in case’_

_‘Muffliato’_

His handwriting, while neat, was rushed in some spots, and it got increasingly hard for Harry to read what he was trying to say in some spots. Eventually it cut off, the text just leading to blank pages. Harry knew he’d use every single tip and instruction in this book this year, it was almost too good to be true. He couldn’t wait to knock Snape down with this, it was unbelievable, he couldn’t wait to see how Snape would react when Harry aced Potions class this year, and only when the man himself wasn’t teaching it.

Harry especially enjoyed the little segments where the Prince would talk about his day. Harry had learned pretty quickly that whoever _‘J’_ & _‘S’_ were, they were the worst kind of people.

_If I could, I would without a doubt have used Sectumsempra on ‘J’ the absolute idiot won’t leave ‘L’ alone, even if I have no room to speak my opinion anymore, I suppose I still worry about her. She seems happy, at least, so that’s good. This is ridiculous, you can’t even understand what I’m trying to say, because you’re a book, no one would listen to me anyway._

It cut off there, and Harry had one thought towards the lonely Prince.

_I would listen._

Harry had blushed when he thought of it, and instead of carrying on with the thought, he flipped to the very first page where it said.

**_Property of The Half-Blood Prince_ **

And with hesitation, wrote just below it.

**_Property of The Half-Blood Prince_ **

**_& _ **

**_The Boy Who Lived_ **

  
  
  


During dinner that night, he brought the book with him, feeling just a little paranoid about leaving it in his room. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to it, it was rather old, and the paper tore easily, he didn’t want to damage it anymore than he already had just by touching it. But he didn’t want to leave it where anyone could look at it either.

He liked having this little possession, no one knew about it, and it was all his, although he received odd looks from Hermione and Ron, and just about everyone else, he didn’t mind. They could think him crazy all they wanted, he liked reading the book, it was like talking to someone. And since both Ron and Hermione were keen on not speaking to each other, it was nice to have someone-or rather _something_ to talk to.

He had even noticed some Professors were looking at him oddly. Aside from Professor Slughorn, who boasted jovially to Professor Snape, that Harry was the best in his class simply because he was reading his book so thoroughly.

Oh if only he knew. 

Harry looked over to Snape, who’s intrusive eyes were on him, and felt himself flush in embarrassment. Having locked eyes with the man, Harry didn’t want to back down, but a rather small voice in his head told him to look back at the book, do anything other than look directly into Snape’s eyes.

He had never noticed how dark Snape’s eyes were exactly. They were almost so dark that Harry was sure he’d miss the pupil if he wasn’t careful. But how could they maintain eye contact for so long? Surely he was receiving weird looks from his friends. He felt his eyes droop, a heavy flush forming on his face, and it was right then that panic set in.

_Oh shit._

_Oh shit! Shit! No!_

He stood up so abruptly, barely remembering to grab the book before he was running for the door, he busted through and ran, ran, ran, as far as he could get. He ran until he lost his breath, barging into a classroom and slamming the door behind him. 

Panting he slid against the door until he hit the floor, covering his mouth with his hand. No no! He thought that he was a beta! It had been well over a month since his birthday! This was impossible! He felt liquid rush out of him and he moaned.

He felt hot, too hot. 

“Ugh.” He bit his lip, looking up, and zeroed in on a window. He stood, and then fell, but he wanted air so badly, so he tried to stand again. With the help of a nearby shelf, and other objects spread around the room, he managed his way to the window. He shed his robes, they felt immeasurably heavy just now. He was left in his pants and a white button down shirt, yet he still felt as if he was burning up. He discarded his glasses, throwing them atop the pile forming at his feet.

He opened the window with the little strength he had left and collapsed against the wall, he looked up, trying to get more air.

 _Oh look,_ he thought hazily, _the moon is so beautiful tonight._

He didn’t really register the slamming of the door behind him, not really, he just glanced over his shoulder, eyes heavy, cheeks flushed and mind dazed. 

Only to once again meet the dark eyes of Severus Snape. He purred delightedly, before moaning, and falling to the floor, panting again.

  
  
  
  


Severus didn’t dare approach him, he stayed at the door, he allowed Minerva to pass him, drinking in her horrified gasp, but his eyes were still on Harry. The boy was dishealved, hair a mess as usual, clothes rumpled and strewn over the floor. Whimpers poured from his mouth, and with a few tears he raised his hand, and pointed, not to Severus or Minerva, but at something on the floor.

The book.

He was pointing at the book? Advanced Potion-Making. 

“P-Prince.” Harry mumbled, trembling against the floor. Both He and Minerva stayed where they were, this situation wasn’t good for either of them. Minerva was the only Alpha Female in the school, and Severus was an Alpha himself, and with a newly presented Omega, this didn’t exactly look good. 

Harry whimpered again, biting his lip, the boy even began to crawl toward the book. Severus was appalled, how could a book possible solve him presenting? He strode to the book, effectively stopping Harry. 

He bent down, raising an eye at the inconspicuous cover, before he flipped it open.

**_Property of the Half-Blood Prince_ **

He sucked in a sharp breath, eyes snapping to Harry as a lust filled gaze fell on him. He lost his breath, even as Harry raised his hand towards him, his eyes unfocused and hazy.

“My...my prince.” He watched Harry’s eyes roll to the back of his head, with very little time left to catch him before he hit the floor.

He glanced to Minerva, and then to Horace, who stood at the door accompanied by Poppy and Albus. Worried expressions were seen all around with the exception of Albus who looked mildly curious.

He held the boy in one arm, and the book in the other, obscuring it with his cloak. A sweet scent had invaded the room, like nectar. It was...changing however. One moment it smelled sweet, like flowers covered in dew, and then to a refreshing wind, like standing in a clearing at night, stark, like clarity snapping one back into reality. 

He turned his nose, finding solace in the complex series of smells wafting from the small body pressed against his own. He found himself moving closer, just as Harry turned his face into Severus’s neck, seeking warmth.

Harry’s breath hit the side of his neck, and he was snapped to himself. He froze, and felt his stomach churn slightly at what he was doing. He had been scenting the boy! Not on purpose of course but it was still obvious from the amount of his scent lingering in the air. He groaned before locking eyes with poppy.

“We need to get him to a room, preferably away from the other students,” He shifted again, feeling rather uncomfortable holding Harry right this moment. “Just so we don’t have any…” He looked back down, trying to make his gaze look scornful, but it evaporated when he saw the boy’s pained expression. “Happy accidents.”

“Yes, yes.” Poppy herself seemed to be in a daze, even as she levitated the boy from Severus’s hold. Horace followed her, both of them talking in hushed whispers. Minerva shook her head, before she accioed Harry’s clothes, and quickly left, not even wishing them a pleasant evening as she often did.

Albus remained by the door, even as Severus rose. He nodded to the book, Severus held it tighter. Albus left, with a twinkle in his eye, and Severus held the book again. He needed to be sure he hadn’t just been seeing things. Yes, that was all.

He flipped it open once more, and felt his eyes narrow as he read it closer this time.

**_Property of The Half-Blood Prince_ **

**_&_ **

**_The Boy Who Lived_ **

He held the book with numb fingers, his eyes gazing blankly at the words. What was he to make of this? He swallowed, even if it was dry. He sniffed again, yet the smell was still the same.

_Roses and Rain, such a poetic combination._

He closed the book and thought back to when he’d opened the door.

With flushed cheeks, and lust-filled eyes, small hands gripping at the wall. Green eyes ablaze with primal instinct, he remembered Harry, not five minutes prior.

The boy had looked ravishing in the moonlight. 

What had he said? What had Potter said?

_My prince._

_His Prince._

_How...unexpected._

  
  
  
  


Harry awoke two days later, in the middle of his heat. Everything ached and he couldn’t seem to remember much of what had happened, it was all very blurry. His eyelids felt like lead as he tried to lift them, and with very little success, he managed to squint. 

Everything was still blurry, why? His glasses, yes yes, his glasses. Where were they? Where were his clothes? Why was he naked? So many questions invaded his head that it hurt; he whimpered, burying himself deeper into the covers. He felt so hot, but he wanted to be under the covers.

“Mr. Potter.” Harry froze, suddenly feeling rather cold. Whose voice was that? It sounded far away, like an echo. His throat was dry and when he tried to speak it sounded cracked.

“W-wha-'' A hand enclosed around his wrist, pulling it from the covers not-so-gently. Harry flinched, and whimpered harder. That really hurt! And it wasn’t hurt in his wrist either, no, this had caused a full body ache. The hand fell slack, dropping his wrist onto the covers.

He pulled his hand to his chest, feeling rather scared; he couldn’t see, hear, and smelling was out of the question. He felt incredibly vulnerable, and he hated it. He clenched his teeth, halting another pained groan from escaping, whoever this person was, he didn’t want them to see him like this. He had something that he had to uphold, he had to show people that he could protect them from the looming darkness, that he didn’t feel pain, that he would save them.

He didn’t rather feel like the Chosen One right now, he felt like some silly child, trying to play an adults game, and failing rather miserably at it.

When fingertips brushed over his wrist a second time, Harry couldn’t repress the flinch, or the shudder. Whoever this was, they had cold hands. Gently, the hand enclosed around his wrist this time, guiding it towards something. He allowed it, and when his fingertips brushed a bottle, he knew that he had to be in the infirmary, or somewhere like it, maybe St Mungo’s?

“You must drink.” Still the voice was hazy, and Harry barely registered the command, he was too busy trying to see and figure out who was speaking to him. He felt the person shift, coming to sit next to him, and slowly he felt another cold hand drift under his lower back, and wander higher. The touch felt unbelievably good against his burning skin, and he sighed contentedly against the pillows, halting the hand that hand made it to his shoulder blades.

“Don’t stop please, feels good.” Harry mumbled, the hand didn’t move, and Harry didn’t bother to repress the budding whimper of disappointment that bubbled over. The hand instead moved over to his shoulder, and hefted him up, trying to be careful. His head lolled against someone's chest and he let himself rest for a second, everything was pounding.

“Drink now, you may rest once you have.” Harry inhaled rather quickly, the voice having been right in his ear. Instinct screamed one thing at Harry then, and it was becoming increasingly hard to ignore it.

_Alpha. Alpha. Mate. Bite. Bond._

Harry gasped for air, his eyes flying wide open, even if everything was blurry. His hands groped for anything to steady himself, finding the robes of the Alpha taking care of him.

The Alpha taking care of him.

Harry gasped again, and grinded down, friction felt so good. He felt his face flush again, this time with a different sort of heat. He moaned out loud, against the neck of this Alpha.

 _They smell so good._ He thought as he nosed their neck.

_Like...like…_

He moaned low again, and kissed the skin under his lips.

“No! No! Stop! _Potter_!” He was yanked back by his hair, yelping as the lip of a glass was shoved against his mouth. He drank feverishly, not truly processing what exactly was being put into his system. His limbs felt heavy all of a sudden, and he fell into the chest of the Alpha again. This Alpha had taken care of him, his Omega purred in satisfaction, being so close to strong Alpha was very pleasing to say the least. 

He wanted the Alpha to remember, he wanted him to remember Harry, his _Omega_ wanted the Alpha to remember. 

**_Give him a gift._ **The voice inside purred. 

His nose brushed against skin and he instinctively opened his mouth. He rested one of his canines against the skin, and tore. Hearing a hiss from above, Harry licked up the blood, he didn’t want the Alpha to be in pain either.

“Thank you for taking care of me Alpha.” Harry didn’t feel the twitch of the Alpha above him, didn’t care really. “I hope you like my gift.” He kissed the wound, his lips stained red from the blood. He held onto the Alpha until he was laid back on the bed, and large, cold hands wrapped around his, and gently pried them from the robes. His eyes were still blurry, so he couldn’t see them, but he could smell them.

_They smell like rich soil and mint, and…_

Harry turned over and watched the door close behind the Alpha, the shapes blurry.

_...Blood._


	3. What's With Slytherin's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long, also sorry for major complications with the story at the beginning, that was my bad. I should've paid closer attention, but hopefully, it's fixed now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I tried to incorporate other peoples views in this one.

There were very few things Harry could say he was embarrassed about. He knew that he had been rather embarrassed when he’d first come to Hogwarts and known nothing of it, yes, that was minor embarrassment.

This however, this was the utmost, top of the pyramid,  _ cannot possibly be real  _ embarrassment. And oh boy was he feeling it. This felt major, and it felt like it was about to rip him out from the inside. 

He fisted the hospital sheets under his hand and tried not to think of the wound on some random Alpha’s neck that he had put there. He tried not to think of their body heat, or the way they’d grabbed him. He tried not to think about the scent of mint and dirt and  _ blood _ .

Keyword:  _ Tried _ .

He wasn’t doing very well.

He shivered, even if he was warm, he thought of the hiss of pain that had come from the Alpha. 

He thought of what he’d said.

“I hope you like my gift,” He muttered to himself, feeling fresh shame wash over him. His face felt hot, and he felt annoyed and overall Harry decided that he hated being an Omega already, and that he wanted to sleep forever and never wake up again.

He looked around the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was gone, she said she’d be back soon, but he didn’t think he wanted to wait. His nerves were alive with anxiety, and he clutched at his stomach, his body was still a little out of order, but he was sure it would right itself eventually.

When he had woken up, his first thought had been, “Damn, what hit me?”

And his second was, “Where’s my book?!”

He had asked Madam Pomfrey, but she said that she’d seen nothing of a book, but she’d ask Dumbledore. The only reason she agreed to that he had a feeling was because of how panicked he sounded.

He dropped his head into his hands, he was so exhausted, and frustrated he felt like he might throw up. He growled to himself, feeling the blood drain from his face. He had to leave the infirmary, go for a walk, and maybe, just maybe, go back to Gryffindor tower, and have some of his pride intact.

His head pounded when he stood up, and his legs wobbled. Being in a bed for almost a week would do that to just about anyone though he supposed. Breathing deeply, Harry pushed towards the stack of clothes Madam Pomfrey had left for him, changing quickly. Quietly, he made his way across the infirmary to the door. He’d only just made it there when the door was slammed open, and in a fit of fear Harry lunged behind a nearby curtain.

“Severus! Where are you going?!” Harry watched with bated breath as Professor Snape swept into the room, with all the dramatic glamour that he always upheld. Madam Pomfrey was on his heels, looking quite frazzled.

“Severus! Stop this instant!” Madam Pomfrey ordered, and stepped in front of the much taller man. She poked her finger into his chest as she spoke, trying to emphasize her words.

“Now! I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours but you better quiet it down right now! The boy needs space! Having you interrogating him will not help!” She pointed at something the man was holding, and then back at his face.

“Now, I will let you know when Harry is ready for visitors, until then, I think I shall return his book to him.” Harry jolted, his book? Snape had his book? Madam Pomfrey held her hand out expectantly, but Snape didn’t budge, Harry had the distinct feeling that the man was scowling at the healer.

If Snape had his book, then he needed to get it back. It was as simple as that, Harry was a master at sneaking around, and sneaking around Snape was no exception. He just needed to get out of here first. Nothing came to mind and for a moment he feared that Madam Pomfrey might see him, and make him get back into bed, he didn’t want that. He grit his teeth together before another slamming echoed through the corridors.

“Madam Pomfrey!” Hermione entered the room, looking every bit the prefect that she was. Luna Lovegood and Ginny were right behind her, Harry wasn’t used to seeing such an entourage, but he supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised. Hermione had other friends that weren’t Harry and Ron after all.

“Oh sweet Merlin…” Harry heard Madam Pomfrey moan in frustration. He almost laughed, but he kept quiet. It was then that he looked over and saw Luna. She was looking right at him, and on her arm she seemed to be carrying something, she smiled. To anyone else it looked like she was looking out the window, but Harry knew she was looking at him.

She lifted her arms up, giving the impression of stretching, and suddenly Harry couldn’t see her body. 

_ My invisibility cloak! _

He almost gasped in happiness, instead he gave her a winning grin, before he tuned into the conversation Hermione was having with Madam Pomfrey.

“Will you please let me see him? I know he’s awake, Omega’s typically wake up a couple hours after their heat ends, Harry is awake, please let me see him.” She pleaded and Harry almost felt bad for hiding from her.

The slow drawl of Snape’s voice, made his body freeze, however, and he felt a shiver go through his whole body.

“And what Ms. Granger, could be so important, that you need to see him right this instant?” He questioned and Harry winced, Hermione was about to fold, she hated getting lectures from Professors, but Professor Snape was the worst.

“I could ask you the same thing.” She spat, and Harry gaped, he could practically hear the venom from here, god why was she so upset?

“I-I mean-ahem. Madam Pomfrey, please, I know Harry is probably scared right now, and I’m his family, please, I just want to see him.” Hermione quickly diverted the attention from her scathing remark, even though Harry knew she was still reeling from it.

Luna had taken the time to kick the cloak over to him when everyone had been stunned, and he graciously took it, not even feeling the eyes burning into his hand as he did so. He threw it over himself, and Luna smiled again, Ginny coming to her side. Luna opened the door, and smiled at Madam Pomfrey, Harry rushed over to them, trying to quiet his footsteps as much as he could.

“I apologize Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, but we must be going, I do believe I promised Hagrid a tea time today, I’d so hate to miss it.” Luna said offhandedly, Ginny wrapped her arm around the other girl’s as she did so. Harry took the moment to turn and look at Hermione, he’d explain what happened later, it’d be okay. He just hoped she wouldn’t be too upset.

He looked towards Snape and he could almost feel the man’s eyes burning holes into him. Harry held his breath for a moment, not daring to move. Snape glanced at Luna and Ginny, before flickering back to him, Harry tried to give himself the benefit of the doubt, telling himself that,  _ no _ , Snape didn’t see him, Harry was just imagining things. He felt his gut twist as the man continued to look at him, he needed to get out of here and he needed to get his book back.

“Oh,” Hermione said, twisting her hands together nervously, she bit her lip, and turned back to Madam Pomfrey, trying to regain her nerve. “Please Madam Pomfrey.” Madam Pomfrey sighed, looked at both Snape, and Hermione, before turning on her heel.

“Come along you two, best to get this over with now.” The healer sighed again, trying to figure out when she started to bend to pleading students, and rude coworkers.

Snape didn’t move, even as the door shut. He narrowed his eyes, his grip on the book almost damaging, before he took to the door.

“I apologize for my behavior Poppy, please forgive me, I must be going.” He didn’t bother to acknowledge Ms. Granger, instead opting to exit rather hastily. He had seen the hand, and Ms. Lovegood’s subtle act of dropping what he could only assume was the cloak of invisibility. The boy wouldn’t even be in bed, he would be wherever Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Lovegood were. 

He felt his mouth dry up at the thought of confronting the boy, after what had happened to his neck, Severus had made a point to stay  _ very _ far away from Harry. But as the day’s passed and his Alpha became increasingly hard to ignore Severus found himself lingering rather close to the infirmary, and the room Harry had been kept during his heat. His teeth were almost always sharpened, and it made eating difficult. Thus his loss of appetite, and sleep and  _ everything _ else.

His dreams were haunted with the whimpers and moans of an Omega who was _not_ his, and was _severely_ out of reach. And who was _a_ _student_. The urge to growl was large, but he ignored it, he heard the footsteps not far from him and turned the corner just as Harry slipped the cloak from himself. 

God did the boy’s scent just get stronger? Perhaps it would be best to make it clear he was here. And suddenly Harry’s scent shifted, and wide, scared eyes were on his. The boy froze, and Severus felt a pang of rejection low in his gut.

He quickly released relaxing pheromones and hoped to Merlin that it worked.

He knew Harry had gotten the message when his body relaxed minimally. But he was still on his guard. Severus strode forward, ignoring the effect his scent had on the two females. He didn’t really bother with them as he strode forward, and gently grabbed Harry’s arm, the boy gasped quietly, and Severus was almost ashamed to admit that he liked the sound.

His eyes locked with frightened viridian and Severus had the overwhelming urge to hug the boy close. His scent told Severus all he needed to know, he was afraid, he was scared, but he had yet to run like his instincts told him to do, so that was something he supposed. He licked his lips anxiously, and he pulled the boy with him, gripping the book again, he focused on it’s old worn cover rather than the feeling of smooth skin under his calloused hand.

He didn’t know how long he’d been pulling the boy before the arm was wrenched from his grip, but he knew it had been a while, they were close to the dungeons now he knew. He turned, only to be met with strong-willed eyes, and for some reason this set him off onto a new level of fascination. 

It was rare that you saw an Omega stand up to an Alpha, especially a newly presented one, their instincts told them to cower and beg to an Alpha, that’s why Severus thought that perhaps this encounter would be easy and he could get some answers out of the boy.

Unfortunately, Severus had everlasting bad luck that made things not go his way.

With a scowl that he had to force, he glowered at the boy, and saw a flinch that usually would make him pleased. But no, this time it only made that pang in his gut beat stronger and he hated it almost instantly. The boy tried to straighten his features back out, but Severus could tell he was struggling. 

He sighed, and instead, showed the book in one hand. The green eyes that had been focused on him previously, were now on that book, sparkling with temptation. He wanted the book back. Before the boy could lunge for it Severus held it back, and instead offered his other hand, a silent plea for trust just this once. The boy didn’t take his hand, and kept his eyes focused on the book instead. Severus dropped his hand with a sigh, and turned on his heel, walking towards his original destination.

He knew the boy would follow, if he ever wanted that book back, he’d be sure to.

  
  
  


Harry wasn’t fond of this game. In fact he’d almost go as far to say that he hated it. He hated it a lot. Whatever Snape was getting at Harry wanted nothing to do with it. He just wanted his book, how was that hard to understand? Harry thought idly that perhaps if he’d stayed in bed like he was directed to do then he wouldn’t have this problem and maybe he’d have his book back.

Sighing through his teeth he followed after the taller man.

He’d get his book, and go.

That was it.

He’d seen Snape’s office plenty of times, often it was for unnecessary detention, but even then he didn't feel afraid of the man. This time however, there was a chill in his system, and he’d never felt anything like it before. It was screaming at him to stay near the door, to leave, to not be alone. To leave this Alpha.

_ Why? Why am I so afraid? _

He was shaking, he could feel it. He hoped the quickening of his breath wasn’t noticeable. He held his hands behind his back hoping to let the shaking die down, but that only seemed to intensify it.

Snape hadn’t looked at him since they were in the corridor, and he was staring stubbornly at the paper’s on his desk, Harry himself was standing- albeit a bit unsteadily- in front of it. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep his excessive breathing down so the man wouldn’t look up. It felt as if a vice had clenched down on his lungs, making breathing seem impossible.

“Do you know-” Right when Snape began to speak, Harry felt all the blood drain from his face, and his vision doubled, and he crashed to the ground. He was cold, and he felt as if everything was closing in on him. He thought he might throw up. His vision was leveled with the side of Snape’s desk and he traced the wood engravings with his eyes, willing himself to calm down. Shallow panting was as good as he could manage, and even then he felt like he was suffocating.

“Potter!” Why did that sound so familiar?

Harry breathed in through his nose this time, trying to reign himself back, he needed to get up. What was he doing on the floor? His book needed him, he needed his book, yes the book. He needed the book. He needed-

_ -blood _ . 

He smelled blood. And mint? And soil? He knew that scent. Where was-

“Potter!” Harry was yanked up from the floor by the front of his robes. He had no energy to lift his head, so it lolled uselessly to the side. His breathing was heavy, and he felt sick. This was bullshit, why was this happening? He didn’t understand. He didn’t understand anything right now, he wanted to sleep, but he felt that if he tried, it would be an entirely useless ordeal.

This was such bullshit.

  
  
  


Draco huffed as he entered the Slytherin common room. He wanted to sleep and he needed to shower. His aching muscles told him to take a shower, to rest, to go to bed. He sneered at a group of boys who leered at him with a predatory gleam in their eyes. This had been happening quite a lot lately. And Draco was quite sick of it to be honest. He could punch any one of these idiots out.

_ No no don’t think like that, you’ll be in even bigger trouble than you already are. _

He swallowed and stepped to the stairs, he felt their gazes on his back but he chose to ignore them rather than acknowledge the fear creeping up his spine. He licked his lips, anxiously checking over his shoulder when he knew they couldn’t see him. He hated being this way, he hated feeling this way to be quite frank.

He wanted to hiss in dissatisfaction. This year had already been shit without weird men looking at him every chance they got. Apparently, word of his second gender had been quite the spectacle and Draco was never much one for gossip but he found that he rather hated it even more now than he did before.

He seethed his way up to the dorms and quickly went about taking a shower, he didn’t need to deal with this right now in fact he very much wanted to sleep. A shower did sound nice, but he rather felt it would be stupid to take one if he kept having nightmares. They made him sweat like crazy, and they had ended up with Draco losing a substantial amount of sleep. He hated sleeping even though his body demanded it of him regularly. 

He clenched his teeth together as he heard a particularly loud commotion from the common room below. He hoped desperately that no one would follow him, he’d been fending off people all week and he’d had quite enough of it.

He managed to get to the bathroom before someone decided to interrupt him. 

“Draco.” The young omega clenched his teeth together again, willing a whine of annoyance to stay within. He couldn’t catch a break could he? He turned, fully expecting some young Alpha hoping to get lucky, and instead, he was met with Fred Weasley. Draco blanched, it was almost unheard of to see a Weasley in Slytherin territory, so why was Fred here?

“Fred?” He tested, and the Weasley laughed.

“And George!” A voice called from behind him, another identical head of Weasley red poked from under Fred’s arm. Draco was astonished, how had they managed to sneak into the common room unnoticed? He knew it was there before it even happened, but he smiled at them. A large, wide, grin that was never seen on his face almost ever anymore.

“What are you doing here?” He rushed over and grabbed both their arms, pulling them inside. He shut the door behind them, and turned around.

“Well, a certain Weasley asked us to check up on you.” George grinned and Draco’s expression turned quizzical. “He was very worried.”

“Yes, yes, very worried indeed. When we told him Alpha’s had been all over you he sent us a howler!” Fred laughed, slapping George’s shoulder.

“Or two.” George snickered beside his brother. They both burst out laughing, Draco giving a bit of a nervous laugh. Well it ruled out Ginny, and Molly, since the twins had said ‘he’ rather than ‘she’. Could it be...no, the man had no interest in him. He twisted his hands together nervously, hoping his curiosity wouldn’t bleed through.

“Well, that’s very considerate of your father to be concerned about me, but tell him I can take care of myself.” Draco brushed it off, Arthur was very protective of his family and those he considered family, Draco being one of those. It was very kind of the man indeed, but Draco really could take care of him-

“That's a good one!” George laughed harder, Fred slapping him as he doubled over as well.

“He-He thinks dad-oh sweet merciful Merlin-!” Fred could barely get the words out, and Draco very suddenly felt a flush of annoyance and embarrassment overtake him. He glared at the two Alpha’s barely resisting the urge to smack them up-side their heads.

He waited almost a solid minute for them to calm down, and he was agitated beyond belief by then.

“Well?” He said impatiently. “Who is it then? Percy?” He asked exasperated, he’d wondered when this visit had gone south. He guessed it was probably when he got his hopes up. Finally, the twins straightened up, George leaned against the door while Fred made himself comfortable on one of the beds, tracing his fingers lightly over the covers.

“No no, sorry about that Draco,” George said with a good-natured smile, clearly ignoring Draco’s frustration altogether. “It was actually Charlie.”

With those words Draco all at once felt himself flush and pale, his emotions not knowing how to take the revelation. He stood still, watching as a sly smile replaced the good-natured grin on George’s face from before. 

_ Oh please, _ he pleaded internally _. Just leave it alone.  _

“O-oh, well, ahem, send him my thanks.” Draco wanted to slap himself. Send him my thanks? Really?! Oh this was turning into a right shitty day. 

Fred gwuaffed from the bed while George continued to give him that same sly smile. His face felt as if it had just been cast to flame, this was ridiculous. Fred then decided to languidly lie on the bed, as if he owned it. The sight was rather funny indeed, and Draco might have laughed at the Gryffindors’ ability to make himself at home, if it wasn’t for the fact that George was still giving him that  _ look _ .

The look that said, “I’m definitely telling my older, very hot, very single, very much not-interested-in-Draco, brother about this.” 

He took it back this day wasn’t just shitty, it was turning out to be a downright nightmare. Draco groaned out loud, not even bothering to keep his composure anymore, he grabbed some clothes from his own bed, which had been pushed away as far as was physically possible from the other beds.

He made his way to the shower, before stopping, his omega howling at him in rage. If only to satisfy the burning urge within him, he turned and scowled at the two Weasleys. 

“Tell Charlie that I appreciate his concern, and that it means a lot, and…” He bit the inside of his cheek, rolling his eyes as he forced the last of the sentence out of his mouth. 

“And I hope to see him soon.” He slammed the door, not bothering with their reactions.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have to  _ see _ them, he could  _ hear _ them, and he was sure that all of the Slytherin common room had heard their booming laughter as well.

Utterly ridiculous.

  
  
  


As they exited the room, Fred felt George’s eyes on him as he turned around. They didn’t say anything, but Fred still couldn’t meet his twin’s eyes. He opted for staring at his shoes, finding them to be much more interesting than confrontation. He sagged against the door behind him, finding that all the happiness had drained from him, it was too easy to forget that they weren’t supposed to be here, that  _ he _ wasn’t supposed to be here.

He heard George give a dramatic sigh from in front of him before his twin clapped him on his shoulder. Fred flinched involuntarily, not expecting it, he should leave, he should turn and go down those stairs, and not look back. That’s what he should do. 

“Hey,” George said quietly. Fred still didn’t look up, but he gave an upward tilt to his head, acknowledging that he was listening. Another sigh, and George’s hand slipped from his sagged shoulder.

“Why don’t you go see him?” The words hurt a lot, even when he shuffled away, thinking that ignoring them would make it better; it didn’t. He let out a sigh of his own, clamping his eyes tightly. He didn’t want to cry about this, not again. He’d cried to George about this too much, he needed to move on.

“Fred, please, this isn’t healthy, and ignoring each other isn’t working clearly.” George sounded a lot like their mother when he talked like this and unwillingly a wobbly smile broke through his face. “You’re driving yourself mad, it’s time to finally see him, I know that you both agreed it was best, but,” George was scratching his head when he finally looked up, and Fred regretted letting his twin worry about him this much. 

“I don’t think it’s for the best, I really don’t, I’m sorry. You miss him, and he misses you, he purposefully misses classes just so he won’t have to look at you, because every time he does he looks like he’s about to break into tears.” George didn’t raise his voice, but his tone was reprimanding, and Fred swore their mother would be so proud right now. 

“I-” He remembered blue eyes, filling with tears, pouring over even before he made it out of the classroom. He remembered the pang in his chest each time he looked at him, each time he laughed and smiled and Fred wasn’t the cause.

“I know.” He said forlornly. He hated doing this but-but it was for the best.

“It’s not for the best you bloody idiot.” George smacked him rather hard, and Fred got another inkling of their mother for a moment. “Now go.” He pointed the opposite direction of the common room, towards the seventh year dorms. _ **(Also just in case you were confused, Fred and George are only one year older than Harry and Draco. I changed it.)**_

“I,” He took a deep breath, he wanted to go that way, he wanted to see him. “Okay.”

George smiled fondly, turning and waving over his shoulder. “I’ll see you at dinner mate!” He called just as Fred turned and began to walk as fast as he possibly could towards the seventh year dorms. He felt the blood pumping through him and couldn’t help the nervous sweat he broke out in as he eventually began to sprint rather unfashionably down the corridor. He had no plan, or idea of what to say, but maybe he should just say the truth. Maybe that was what he needed to do.

As he ran, the sound of a faint violin reached his ears, and the jump he felt in his blood was enough to make him dizzy for a moment. He was so close, so very close. When he reached the door he stopped, his mouth going dry. He took a moment to steady his breathing before he pushed open the door.

The cobalt eyes that met his were surprised, but they were wide in awe, and then anxious as they welled with tears. The violin dropped from his grip just as Fred wrapped his arms around him and tugged, pulling him in.

“This-this.” He reached for the much smaller hand squished against his side. He pulled it up and pressed it over his heart, willing the thumping to beat stronger, to get his point across.

“This is what I feel, this is what happens to me at the thought of you.” He breathed in the faint scent of shampoo that wanted from brunette locks; wishing his voice would steady. “I can’t do it, I’m sorry, I know what I said, and what we agreed but I can’t just-” A faint kiss was pressed to his lips, and he met those watery eyes again.

That smaller hand flipped his over, pressing it to a heart that was beating just as frantically as his own. A nod, and a smile. Fred felt his own tears well over, and he gave a half-laugh, half sob, clutching to the hand holding his own.

Even if he couldn't speak, Fred knew, he felt in his heart, in his Alpha. He felt the love, and he knew the beta next to him felt the exact same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, the boy at the end with Fred is an OC I made up on the spot, if you look at chapter one you'll see this is what Fred was referring to.


	4. Who is in Control?

For a man such as him, having control over himself was essential. It was in his job description. He couldn't allow himself to stop for even a moment. Slipping up was always a possibility and right now he felt like that possibility was larger than ever before. He grit his teeth together, trying to keep from growling. This was why Harry shouldn’t be out of the infirmary yet, his body couldn’t handle the strain, just like Poppy had said.

Holding his breath didn’t seem to help either, the stench was overflowing and he cursed. It was so potent; god it was nauseating. He turned Harry over, laying him on his back, with restraint he managed to check the boy's temperature. He scowled as he pulled his hand away, the boy would overheat soon if he wasn’t careful. With difficulty he stood, and strode over to a cabinet, his personal selection.

Even if he was no longer the Potions Professor, he still had quite an impressive collection. He took it upon himself to keep stocked, he didn’t want something exactly like this to happen and not be prepared. He gently caressed the many bottles and salves he had, there had to be something in here. When his patients was wearing thin he finally stepped back.

With a twitch of his fingers and an uttered ‘Accio’, a green bottle came to his hand. He looked at the mossy liquid for a moment before he turned back towards the boy who was still lying prone on the ground at his feet. He flicked the cork away with disdain, the quicker he got this over with the quicker he would be able to pretend this whole situation never happened.

He kneeled beside the boy, and sifted his fingers through his dark hair. Lifting him up he managed to get the lip of the bottle past the boy’s lips, and slowly Harry began to drink the liquid. Taking intervals in between, so Harry didn’t drown Severus contemplated the severeness of his situation. This was not the only time this month he’d found the boy in a compromising situation; it was beginning to get to him.

He would have to manage all these memories, he would have to alter them, and change them, or get rid of them completely. He couldn’t risk the Dark Lord seeing them; if he was to gaze upon the things that Severus had done to help the boy, it would surely be his head. A part of Severus (the more primal, beastly part) growled in dissatisfaction. If he hid the memories of the boy, he’d never be able to look at them freely without risking breaking apart the new, altered memories.

And while his Alpha wanted to hide the beautiful Omega from everyone, he didn’t want to hide it from himself. Severus was no fool, he could see beauty when it was plain as day. It was foolish to try and deny it as well, his Alpha would surely have a fit if he called the Omega anything less than perfect. And the smell, god the smell was more enticing than anything else. Roses, fresh, new, innocent to the world. And the smell of Rain to wash it all away and back again. It would drive a lesser man crazy he was sure.

Harry groaned as the last of the potion was swallowed, Severus watched his eyes scrunch and his brow furrow. Clearly it tasted as bad as most said it did. He wanted to smirk at the boy’s misfortune, finding it cynically appealing as he did with most people’s discomfort, yet this time he couldn’t manage. He’d never enjoyed Harry’s discomfort, even when the boy was younger, it was a dull appeal, a teasing sort of lilt, never enough to actually factor in a sick sense of joy.

He opted for frowning contemplatively and placed the now empty bottle on his desk. Sighing, he looked at the now neutral-temperature Omega, the boy was visibly calming. He’d have to get Harry back to Madam Pomfrey soon, the boy surely wouldn’t appreciate waking in a strange place; Severus knew he himself wouldn’t. He only got his arms under the boy’s knees before a large bang from his door gave him pause. His eyes narrowed, and he drew in a long breath, hissing lowly. Even over Harry’s scent he could make out the crazed scent of an Alpha, looking to claim an Omega.

He hadn’t even thought of Harry’s scent reaching other people, he had thought that surely no one would come this way unless they had to, unfortunately he was very sorely wrong and it was costing him currently. He should’ve been more careful, he should have taken the correct precautions, but he was so concerned with correcting himself that he hadn’t even thought of other people.

_ Yes, Severus, everyone else in this hormone-filled environment is  _ **_totally_ ** _ able to control themselves, after all they are just sex-obsessed  _ **_teenagers_ ** _.  _

He cursed himself for his foolishness, but he’d never be able to get Harry’s scent to go away without Harry himself. He couldn’t apply the scent blockers himself without breaking  _ at least two laws, _ and he didn’t feel like going to Azkaban today. He clenched his teeth, feeling his canines growing by the second. The urge to protect and claim was becoming an overwhelming thought in his head.

He gently let go of Harry’s legs and a whimper came from the Omega beneath him, clearly Harry could smell him as well, and perhaps the Alpha outside the door as well. With a gulp, Severus pressed past his frustrations and held his wrist up to the small Omega’s nose.

**_I will protect you, Omega._ **

His Alpha sang in pride and satisfaction, calling one by their title was greatly intimate, and it was often only reserved for mates, it was something that was sacred to a lot of people. To have an unmated Omega to accept being called such a thing, that was something that could make or break an Alpha. Severus watched with bated breath as Harry’s Omega registered the words. His body visibly relaxed, and his face straightened out, a soft purr erupting from his unconscious form.

Something in him flooded with warmth, deep-rooted, as if it were unfreezing his blood, he gasped as his Alpha howled within. The Omega in Harry had accepted being called such a thing by his Alpha. He clenched his eyes shut even as his beast continued to overflow with warmth. He had to focus, there was still an Alpha outside his door, who had every intention to claim the Omega in front of him.

He allowed, very briefly, his Alpha to take control, his mind going blank as he let it do as it pleased. He was sure no damage would happen, they were just stating their territory was all. When he came to, his eyes fluttering, Harry was clutching at his chest, and a student was passed out at his feet.

**_So much for self-control._ **

_ Shut the fuck up. _

  
  
  
  
  


Harry had never much liked the dungeons, they were cold and damp. Having to wake up on the floor of them didn’t help improve his opinion of them either. He scowled, snapping his eyes open, why the fuck was he on the floor of the dungeons? Why was he even down here? How did he-

_ My book!  _

He sat up straight and then collapsed again, his stomach rolling. His vision doubled over and before he knew it he was giving up the contents of his stomach to the dungeon floor. There wasn’t much, it was mostly stomach acids, his heat having prevented him from eating much. God when was the last time he ate anyway? He couldn’t remember. Damn, he really needed to eat when he got out of here.

Where was Snape? Surely he’d have a field day seeing Harry like this. When he could manage, Harry looked around the large room. Finding it empty, he leaned heavily against the desk. His head pounded at him, Merlin, was there a way to change one's second gender? Because if so, Harry would be the first on the list.

He inhaled deeply before freezing. A pungent odor permeated his senses, invading, screaming. It was angry, protective, territorial. It had Harry’s head pounding even harder, his tongue felt like lead in his mouth and he struggled to keep the rest of his bile down.

A large growl, one that Harry could feel in his bones, came from the door. His whole form lunged forward, as if commanding him to go towards the sound. 

_ Are you crazy?!  _ He screamed at his omega.

**_Alpha_ ** _.  _ It purred back, which was not an answer in Harry’s opinion.

_ No, no, no. _ He thought to himself as his legs came to life under him, bringing him sluggishly towards the door. The scent of angry Alpha was heavier here, more alive than he’d ever smelt it before. It ignited something in him and he whimpered at the feeling; it felt like a piece was connecting to him, flooding his body with an insatiable warmth that he couldn’t shake.

His mouth opened in a gasp of pleasure, why did this feel so good? He didn’t understand what was happening, what was going on with his body, or what was happening outside the door. Harry’s mind was lost to him, and he had no way to get it back.

With effort, his body pulled open the door, and out beyond it stood two Alpha’s. Both of their shoulders were tensed, he could barely make out the claws that protruded from their hands. What did make itself clear, was the scent. It was of two Alpha’s who were challenging each other, who were going to fight if Harry didn’t stop it. His eyes trailed to the taller Alpha and he felt his body relax further.

The man looked angry, a wave of foul, primal anger that Harry had never bared witness to before. His eyes were glazed over, and if Harry had to guess, he’d say the younger male challenging him looked very much the same.

“Ugh, s-stop, now!” Their scents were driving him up a wall, and the last thing he needed was to make a fool of himself in front of these people. He swallowed, and both their heads snapped towards him, or well, his neck anyway. His eyes felt so heavy he could barely keep them open, it was hard to talk with the way his tongue felt, and his body wasn’t far behind.

His breathing became heavier as the younger Alpha approached, apparently seeing a chance to claim him. Harry backed himself against a wall, and glared fiercely at the male who towered over him. He would not be claimed, he wouldn’t let himself be claimed, he was better than that, he wanted something better than that.

He growled at the offending male, telling him to back off, he’d never heard a sound quite like that come from him, it was odd, but he felt powerful nonetheless. The male stopped for a split second, and instead began to growl right back. Harry faltered, he himself had never been growled at either and he and to admit he didn’t the feeling very much.

He forced himself to growl back, his body screaming at him to stop, and instead, he forced a snarl out, he would not be ' _ put in his place’, _ all these Alpha’s could _ fuck off, _ they had no control over him and he’d make sure they knew it too.

“Back the fuck off.” He hissed through clenched teeth. The male stopped and instead stayed where he was for a moment. Harry almost felt relief flood him before the male lunged straight for him. His body seized, and he awaited the impact, he’d go down clawing the bastard’s eyes out if he had to.

A much larger snarl reached Harry before the young Alpha in front of him was thrown against the wall, and he didn’t get back up after he fell to the floor. Severus Snape now loomed over him, his eyes trailed on the young Alpha at his feet, his fangs bared. He began to stalk towards the other male and Harry decided that he would rather not witness the Professor rip the boy to shreds.

“Stop!” He threw himself at the man, catching him off guard clearly if his body freezing and tensing was anything to go by. Harry breathed in the scent of mint, and soil and blood, and was nonrepulsed, it was a scent that his Omega trusted, and his body had no qualms relaxing against the male in front of him.

“Stop.” He mumbled against the male’s chest, he could visibly feel the man relax around him, and Harry let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in. He didn’t know exactly how long he stood there hugging the man, he never received anything in return; only the much larger hand cupping the back of his head, holding him there. Before he knew it McGonagall was pulling him away, and a hand was grazing his cheek, his eyes met dark onyx, and he didn’t let their eyes leave each other until he was pulled into a different hallway.

_ Alpha... _ He cried out internally, feeling as if something had just been ripped from him.

His omega cried out as well, and Harry was left feeling empty as he was sat down in McGonagall’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it feels so good to post. Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the wonderful feedback, it's always so nice to read the happy comments! Have a great day everybody!


End file.
